


Baile De Máscaras

by ebyf13



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Darkness, Español | Spanish, F/M, Love/Hate, Murder Mystery, One-Shot, Romance, Thinking About Chayanne, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: [EDITANDO...]¡Solo leé!Gracias, eres un Sol rodeado de muchas Estrellas. 🌞
Relationships: Moon Butterfly/Toffee
Kudos: 5





	Baile De Máscaras

_Clic, clac, cloc_.

Ese era el sonido originado por las herraduras quienes chocaban el suelo repetidamente. Una noche fresca, tranquila y serena donde se supone que los Mewmanos estarían aterrados tratando de ocultarse de los bombardeos o las invasiones de los Monstruos, pero esta sería diferente para la joven que iba dentro de la carroza de oro, harta de escuchar ese fastidioso sonido muchas veces y ser dominada por la incomodidad y el nerviosismo. Estaba vestida con un largo vestido azul celeste de seda con mangas hasta la altura de los codos y que cubría completamente sus piernas, luego en sus pies llevaría el calzado hecho con el material más caro del reino, suspiraba deseando que nadie descubriera su identidad ocultada por aquel antifaz de mariposa, eso arruinaría por completo su plan. Obvio, era un baile de Máscaras, se supone que nadie debe saber quién es quién y solo disfrutar en que con suerte puedas conocer gente buena o quizás conocer al amor de tu vida.

De lo que pareció un interminable viaje, con un simple y delicado frenazo hizo parar en seco el transporte de la futura reina. La albina bajó con cuidado de pisar el traje y al mismo tiempo subió la mirada en lo que parecía ver la luz que resplandecía del enorme castillo, ese resplandor dejaría sin habla a cualquiera, incluyéndola a ella misma, parecía que de por tanta preocupación de proteger a su reino, calmar a las familias afectadas por la muerte de sus seres queridos, por primera vez tendría una noche perfecta. Pero esa voz no paraba de resonar en su cabeza.

«Tantas vidas que arrebató. El inmortal a de morir con el corazón roto. Hazlo, y podrás vengarte por fin la muerte de tu madre.»

Intentó ignorar la voz que parecía demostrar deseo de asesinar. Sacudió la cabeza y se despidió del conductor quien con sus látigos hacía que los corceles movieran a la carroza, alejándose y dejándola sola. Encaminó hacia esas enormes escaleras de mármol y con precaución subió las mismas que desde abajo parecían interminables hasta llegar a la entrada, aferró la navaja contra su pecho y prosiguió su camino.

Nadie descubriría su filtración tras su disfraz, sería un bien, acabaría con la guerra y por fin ella y su pueblo dormirían en paz.

Todo el interior del palacio estaba repleto de gente, todos con sus trajes, vestidos y máscaras por doquier, parecía que aquellos invitados provenían de muchos reinos tanto vecinos como lejanos, también pudo observar que había una considerable presencia de monstruos. Ella se les quedo mirando por un momento, sabiendo que esa extraña convivencia era una farsa, intentando oscurecer la corrupción, robo o lavado de riquezas de todos los reinos. Sin nombrar el conflicto activo. Moon bufó sabiendo que sería un trabajo difícil describir a cada uno de ellos.

Lentamente empezó a caminar escondiendo el arma entre sus manos para evitar malos entendidos, viendo como las personas se divertían. Luego de un rato haciendo lo mismo aceleró su paso mientras se adentraba más con la multitud, risas, bailes, champán, no iba a poder disfrutar porque estaba concentrada buscando con la mirada su objetivo. Luego sintió una fría mano desconocida rosar por su hombro que eso mismo la provocó voltear de manera inesperada.

**—Lo siento, no quise asustarte... Más bien llamaste mi curiosidad.—**

La voz de aquel hombre tenía un tono algo seductor. Moon observó que su máscara tenía forma de una ave en específico «Un cuervo tal vez» y sus prendas se basaban en un esmoquin azul marino. Pero algo en ese extraño ser llamó la atención de la mujer pero tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio, no podía seguir conversando.

**—Perdón, yo me asusto de nada. Un placer.—** Hizo una reverencia intentando escapar de una charla algo indeseada, pero el hombre fue astuto y no la dejó ir.

**—El placer es mío, perdón si me fui de las ramas, es que no pude evitar dejarla de ver entre toda esta gente. Usted parece ser una mujer hermosa.—**

Y ahí empezó una conversación bastante elegante para el gusto de Moon. Por dentro, su corazón no paraba de latir a mil por hora seguida de una eterna sensación de excitación en su estómago. No paraba de sonrojarse, de verdad ese hombre era todo un galán.

**—Ejem.—** Tosió falsamente. **—Extraña mujer ¿Le importaría si me concede esta pieza?—**

**—M-me encantaría.—**

Ofreció su mano y Moon se la aceptó pero entonces notó que esta contenía muchas escamas, como si fuesen parte de la piel, parecía una locura por lo tanto trató de evadir ese pensamiento. No sin antes guardar la navaja que tenía en sus manos, fue jalada por el señor hasta el centro de la pista. Una vez ambos ahí, sonó un Valls muy conocido por todos los pueblos, una hermosa melodía redundaban en los sonidos de la pareja que pronto se pusieron en la posición correcta para empezar a moverse acorde a esta.

Sin saber que tramaban ambos seres, parecía que sus almas se habían conectado en ese momento en que bailaban como cisnes, que poco a poco fuesen el centro de atención de toda la fiesta. Las damas se morían deseando que un hombre las tratase así y los caballeros encantados por la cortesía de la fémina. Parecía que esa noche los ojos amarillos misteriosos atraparon a los azules, la calidez y la cercanía los volvían locos. Por un momento a Moon se le había olvidado porque estaba ahí y que iba a hacer, entonces en ese transcurso sin rechazar el acto, sacudió su cabeza, cosa que había desconcertado a su acompañante.

_Tic, tac, toc_.

La onomatopeya del reloj se volvió otro sonido de fastidio, sabía que no le quedaba tiempo y no podía perder más ¿Por qué simplemente no podía disfrutar aquello? Una velada con un hombre que acababa de conocer y su primera impresión fue que este tuviera algo atractivo, que tal vez a la media noche anunciarían en quitarse las máscaras y todos por fin se rebelarían. Lo descubriría. Pero sin embargo ¿Por qué debía hacerlo?

La melodía iba acabando y Moon se zafó del agarre del mayor y se fue a paso rápido, sintió como la detenían.

**—¿Te encuentras bien?—** Su mirar hacia la joven reflejaba preocupación.

**—Si... Estoy bien. No es de importancia.—** Se hizo un nudo en su voz. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa.

**—La puedo llevar hacia una habitación, puede descansar ahí y...—**

**—No es de importancia dije.—** Moon respondió cortante.

**—Insisto.—** No estaba jugando con lo que decía, entonces la chica frunció el ceño. Lejos de toda la asfixia por parte de las personas, iban subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso y no fue la tardanza en llegar a una habitación bastante elegante pintada a color rojo vino. Una vez allí, el hombre ofreció el asiento más cercano para poder recuperar el aliento, lo cual no negó ella mientras él se sentaba a orillas de la enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto.

**—¿Por qué hace esto?—** Dijo del mismo modo frío usado anteriormente, no quería hacer contacto visual con el posible dueño del cuarto.

**—Me preocupó como se sentía abajo, señorita.—**

**—¡Que importa cómo se sienta! No merezco esta atención como la que me da usted.—** Interrumpió ella una vez el otro concluyera la frase. En eso se levantó mientras se abrazaba así misma y daba unos tres pasos lejos del hombre.

La princesa sabía que hacer y tenía el presentimiento de que ese extraño pudiese haber tratado a otras mujeres quizás más bonitas que ella de la misma forma y eso la ofendería si se llegase a enterar, por eso se sentía algo incómoda. Un entrometido silencio llegó anunciar su llegada por toda la sala.

**—No debería hacer esto por políticas de la reunión, pero no le dije mi nombre.—** En eso Moon sin darse vuelta puso la total atención en lo que estaba punto de decir. **—Toffee... Mi nombre es Toffee... Nadie aquí más lo sabe, _solo tu_.—**

Moon sin voltearse quedó perpleja, era el momento exacto...

«Es él, ya es la hora...»

Para atacar... De nuevo esa voz recordándole con el tono bastante enojado. Sintió como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban suavemente, intentó quitar el agarre pero este le hizo caso omiso y empezó acariciar su cintura como si fuese lo más frágil del mundo, Moon siguió forcejeándole e insistió que se detuviera pero fue igual. De un solo empujón la acorraló contra una de las paredes más cercanas, poniendo sus enormes brazos a ambos costados, dejándola sin escapatoria. Con la respiración agitada ella bajó su cabeza y la mano contraria le había detenido tal acción con rapidez, haciendo que ambos ojos conectasen como hace un momento abajo. Toffee sonrió maliciosamente y empezó a observarla detalladamente. Esos sonidos que sueltas cuando te pones de necio o necia la intimidó y la hizo tragar saliva.

**—Eres preciosa.—**

Sus labios habían sufrido el efecto del magnetismo. La atrapó como si literalmente fuese suya y se encargó de profundizar el beso sincronizado y perfecto, sus lenguas habían entrado en una pequeña batalla para ver quién era la mejor para luego ser bañadas en la saliva de ambos, los labios se dejaron atrás para irse a los piquitos hacia un poco más debajo del cuello tan delicado de la princesa. Toffee lo empezó a succionar y darle unas suaves mordidas, demostrándole lo mucho que disfrutaba saborear como un fruto fresco su suave piel. Moon fue débil y soltó un leve jadeo que había logrado satisfacer de a pocas su acompañante.

**—Siempre he deseado este momento... Estar con usted... ¿Lo sabía?—**

Esta vez Moon fue la que lo besó y mientras se acariciaban mutuamente todos sus cuerpos desde esa pared pasaron hasta la cama que estaba en la habitación. Ella posó ambas manos en sus hombros, haciendo que este se quedase tumbado, al mismo tiempo colocara su rodilla en el colchón, sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. Agachó su cuerpo acercándose más y más al suyo. La sincronía se perdió y paró para mirarle a su rostro... Una última vez.

**—Es una pena que no sea así.—**

Sacó la navaja de su escondite y sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la parte izquierda del pecho contrario, perforándolo lentamente, escuchando como las campanadas del gran reloj del castillo hacían presentes en ambos oídos. La sangre empezó a brotar lentamente junto con los angustiosos jadeos de Toffee con intención de pedir ayuda, Moon siguió metiendo más el filo buscando hacerle trizas el corazón. _Justo como lo indicó las direcciones de ese tal capítulo prohibido del libro_. La respiración de su víctima fue acabándose rápidamente.

La expresión preocupada de la dueña de la navaja fue cambiada drásticamente a una sonrisa maniática, seguido de manchar sus manos y parte de su vestimenta de seda por ese líquido rojo. Podía escuchar como esa voz mental la felicitaba y la alagaba por lo que estaba haciendo una vez que Toffee daba su último aliento de vida.


End file.
